


Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Tom arrives home late one night after months gone filming; and realizes how much he really missed his fiancé.Song Inspiration from "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.





	Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing

After a particularly exhaustive thirty-three hours, Tom finally pulled into the driveway of his home. A long sigh passing through his lips, he looks at the time to see it’s 2 AM, knowing his fiancé Y/N would be long asleep by now.

Struggling to bring all his things into their home without making noise proved to be more difficult than thought. Depositing his things into the front room to take care of in the morning, he makes his way to the kitchen where a note sits on the table.

_Thought you might be hungry, dinner is in the fridge. Eat up and then get some sleep darling. I love you. - Y/N_

A small smile spreads across his tired features as he goes to the fridge and finds a plate of spaghetti bolognese with another sticky note on the rim.  _For Tom <3_

He shakes his head as he pulls the plate out to warm it up, and then tucks in at the table. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly pulls it out to see a text from his agent.

As he goes to reply, he suddenly stops himself and shuts the phone off. After multiple rescheduled flights, sitting on the tarmac on the plane for hours, and finally reaching his destination of Heathrow Airport, he found his luggage hadn’t made it on this plane. However, it would make it on the next arriving in a few hours.

Seeing as his next script was in that very luggage, he felt he couldn’t just leave it to be transported to his home at a later time. So thus he sat for three hours full of various selfies and autographs as people passing by recognized him.

He forced a smile through his exhaustion and smiled for each one, grateful for their support, but really wishing to just be home with Y/N.

When his luggage finally arrived, he’d managed to make it to his car without much hassle, only to find himself stuck in London traffic that seemed far too heavy for this time of night.

It had been a long few months. A long few days. And he ached to just pull his fiancé into his arms, the world could handle him to be off the grid for a day.

Shoveling the food into his mouth, he gets up to rinse the dish and starts stripping his clothes off in the hallway on his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Entering the room, he finds a fresh t-shirt and pajama bottoms sitting on the counter with another note.  _Thought you might need these._

He smiles once again as he holds the note between his fingers and sighs,  _“God I missed her.”_

Jumping into the shower, he cleans the journey home off him as he smiles to himself seeing her assortment of far too many bath products, reminding him he’s finally home. Knowing she was just in the next room, and no longer across the world made his heart beat a bit quicker, and made him more eager to get into bed. Getting out of the shower, he toweled himself off quickly before pulling on the clothes she left for him, and exiting the bathroom to head to their bedroom.

Pulling the door open slowly, he’s greeted by the sight of Y/N sprawled out on her side of the bed, the moonlight shining off her pale nightgown, and a content smile on her sleeping face.

His heart beats rapidly against his chest as he crosses the room to slip into the bed next to her, his arms immediately going around her. Sleepily she snuggles into his warmth, her head on his shoulder.

As she lays in his arms, he stares down at her, struck again by the beauty of the woman in his life. Beauty inside and outside. A kind, compassionate, talented, loving woman that for some reason had chosen him. Chose to deal with his lifestyle. The months on end apart. Canceled plans, late flights, and broken promises and she still thought about what  _he_  needed.

Leaning into her, he presses a soft kiss to each of her eyelids then her forehead as he runs his hand leisurely down her back.

He can feel his exhaustion making his own eyelids heavy, but he shakes the sleep from his eyes as he forces them to stay open. Not wanting to take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. After months away, sleep seems like a waste of time. He doesn’t want to miss another moment of the woman he loves in his arms.

Looking down at her, he realizes he could spend forever in this moment, and he’d be happy. He always felt like his work was the only thing that could bring him that much fulfillment, that much happiness. But these moments with her, challenged that thinking far more than he’d ever admitted.

As her lips curve up into another smile in her sleep, he smiles as well, wondering what she’s dreaming about. Selfishly, hoping it’s him that’s bringing that happiness to her. Turning onto his back, he pulls her closer carefully until her cheek rests on his chest, and his chin on the top of her head. His arms wrap her up completely as he sighs happily, the only sound is that of their heartbeats and her gentle breathing in the still night air.

“Thank you,” he whispers stroking down her arm lightly. “For always being here, for taking care of me, and for loving me even when I make it hard to.”

“Mm, Tom?” Y/N mutters sleepily as she slowly comes to. A smile spreads across her face as she strokes his chest and looks up at him, “You’re home.”

“I am,” he chuckles ruffling her hair gently. “Back where I belong. Thank you for having everything ready for me.”

“Anything for you,” she says softly, a big yawn coming from her. “I tried to stay awake, but it appears that didn’t go well.”

“You needed your sleep,” he replies kissing the top of her head. “I haven’t been home that long.”

“So you’ve not been staring at me sleeping for hours?” She asks cheekily, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Only a few hours,” he winks and laughs. “It’s hard when I come back to a goddess asleep in the moonlight in my bed.”

She sticks her tongue out at him as she tilts her head to him.

Shaking his head with a laugh, he brings his hand to lift her jaw up further, and places his lips softly against hers. Hers move in tandem with his as they share their first kiss in months.

As he breaks off the kiss, another happy sigh leaves his lips, and he presses his forehead to hers. “I could spend my life like this, lost in this moment.”

Her cheeks redden at his words as her eyes flicker away from his for a moment before snuggling back into him, “I missed you Thomas.”

“Not nearly as much as I missed you darling,” he replies twirling a strand of her hair on his finger. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responds softly, feeling sleep creeping up on her again. Her fingers curling and uncurling against his shirt.

“Go back to sleep darling,” he whispers kissing her forehead.

“You too,” she mumbles, “We can spend all day together tomorrow.”

Nodding, he inhales deeply as the smell of her shampoo calms his senses. “You’re mine all day tomorrow?”

“All day,” she mumbles as he hears her breathing steady.

“Good night darling.”


End file.
